


We Will Smite You

by Cluegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brofilk, Buddies In Destruction, Gen, That Shield/Hammer move, tumblr reaction filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: Stevesnbucky posted this gif on tumblrand said "im 100% sure this move was created when their combined 4 braincells were fucking around."And then Cartersbarnes replied "I hear the beat of We Will Rock You,"And then my hand just slipped.





	We Will Smite You

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not BLISTERINGLY OBVIOUS, this is a filk, to be sung to the tune of Queen's We Will Rock You.
> 
> Have fun, Peril Poppies!

Buddies, you’re a God and a War Vet,  
Out of place and time,  
But you’re tryin' to find your way,  
You got Stark in your face,  
Loki’s disgrace,  
And fuckin’ Chitauri all over the place,  
Singin’ We Will, We Will Smite You!  
We Will, We Will Smite You!

Buddies, you’re a God and a Captain,  
Playin’ with the Shield  
And the Hammer of Worthiness  
You got mead in the glass,  
A damned fine ass,  
Knockin’ down armies with every pass,  
Singin’ We Will, We Will Smite You!  
We Will, We Will Smite You!

Buddies, you are exiled, outcast,  
On the fuckin’ lam,  
But you ain’t settled up just yet,  
You got hair cut short,  
A beard to sport,  
And Thanos’ damned army in every port,  
Singin’ We Will, We Will Smite You!  
We Will, We Will, Smite You!

Buddies, muscle up, get your game on  
Aim it for the head  
Cause you got a Universe to save,  
There’s no time to atone,  
Just get them Stones,  
And rattle Infinity down to the bones,  
Singin’ WE WILL, WE WILL SMITE YOU!  
WE WILL, WE WILL SMITE YOU!!!


End file.
